


Caffeine Crush

by EternallyAwkward



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe- Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyAwkward/pseuds/EternallyAwkward
Summary: Tabitha is clumsy but Miria doesn't mind too much. Coffee shop AU. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfic. I started some others but I can never seem to finish them (damn procrastination!). I don't own Claymore (obviously. Because I would make a lot of changes: Tabitha wouldn't die, and there would be a lot more shipping!!!).

**(Tabitha's POV)**

_I really don't want to get up and work today._

Can't I just sleep in without getting in trouble with Galatea? Answer: NOPE! So I get out of bed lazily, dress myself, mad prepare for another ordinary day of my ordinary life. I check myself out in the mirror, fixing my hair into my usual braided bun. I put on a black t-shirt along with hot-pink jeans and my black Converses. Thankfully my job doesn't require a uniform. Lastly, I feed my cat, Mr. Fluffy Paws, and leave my apartment.

When I get to work, I can see a line formed at the counter. _Great._ I work at a coffee shop, which isn't that impressive, but it's a paying job so I couldn't complain.

I open the door and walk in only to see my supervisor, Galatea, waiting for me. She's a tall, blond-haired woman who is actually kind of hot (I'm not attracted to my boss, I'm just stating the facts).

The weird thing about my boss is that she is blind. Galatea has a long, horizontal scar across both her eyes. It's a bit faded, as if she got the scar a year or two ago but she won't talk about it at all. Although if you didn't know she was blind, you wouldn't be able to tell anyway. She moves around perfectly and never bumps into anything. Sometimes I think she is psychic or something.

Anyway, Galatea stands behind the counter, her face following my every move.

"Well, well, well. Where has her Highness been, pray tell? You're half an hour late for work," she says condescendingly.

"Sorry ma'am", I mock salute.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get to work, you're not getting paid to stand around and do nothing!"

Galatea walked off to go _'supervise'_ someone else. Sometimes she could be a bit bitchy but most of the time she was cool.

I walked behind the counter and begun my regular shift. Yuma came in about an hour later. I was surprised to see that Galatea didn't get on her case about it. Yuma told me she had a doctor's appointment and had already cleared it with the boss. We talked for a bit and the day carried on as usual.

 

* * *

 

Twelve o'clock finally came around and I watched the door. Right on time she came in. This super-hot woman about my age (probably a bit older though). She always comes in at this time every day. I don't really know her name but she started coming here about a month ago. She always seems kind of busy and mostly is semi-arguing on her phone. She never really talks to me aside from ordering her usual drink. I don't usually even get a 'hi' from her.

Today seemed different though, seeing as how she wasn't on her phone and didn't really look to be in a rush. She walked in and waited in the line. When she had finally gotten to me, she order her regular drink. Her long, spiky hair was tied in some half pony tail style. The older woman wore a black pantsuit with matching black pumps. She looked beautiful and _crazy_ hot.

It was then that I just HAD to do the most stupid, embarrassing thing I could possibly do at that point. When I handed her her coffee, I spilled some of it on her top because I was too busy staring at her like an idiot.

"Whoooaahh!" She exclaimed.

"Shit! I'm sooo sorry ma'am!"

After the initial shock of having a hot beverage spilt on her, she seemed to have calmed down. The woman sighed, looking at the stain with mild annoyance but she told me it was okay.

"I'm still so sorry miss, is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, maybe you can start by getting me some napkins, please?"

"Right away ma'am," I replied, quick key grabbing handfuls of napkins from the counter and handing them to her.

She began to dry herself off and I mentally hoped that it hadn't stained too badly. I had already planned on sticking my head in the nearest hole.

"Is there anything else I can get you ma'am? I am really sorry. Uuuuughh, I'm so stupid. Is there any way I can repay you for this?"

She kept at her task and replied, "Really, it's alright." The other woman took a moment and smirked before speaking again.

"But, if you really feel that bad and want to make it up to me, you can buy me dinner tomorrow."

She gave me a questioning look, waiting to know my answer. At this point I was dumbfounded. Did this woman, an amazingly beautiful woman, who is probably way out of league just ask me out? No way this could possibly be happening. It was simply too good to be true, but I decided to take the chance that it was.

"Y-yeah, sure. When? And where?"

"How about eight-ish and as for where, how about 'it's a surprise'?"

She smiled warmly at me which kind of made it hard for my brain to function properly.

"Great! It's a date! O- Or not. I don't know."

"Relax. It's a date," she reassured me. We exchanged numbers and I got her a new drink, on the house.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Miria, Miria Hunt."

"I'm Tabitha Silver. But you can just call me Tabby if you want!"

"Alright, bye Tabby, see you tomorrow!" She walked out, but before leaving she gave me one last smile and a little wave. I waved back nervously.

I couldn't wait for our date.

 

* * *

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Or not, your choice. I'm not your boss. Or am I????....  
> No, I'm not.


End file.
